


Harry/ Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing Round 8

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Short series of drabbles submitted to the H/D LDWS held summer 2016 on Slythindor100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made it through week three of the contest.

Prompt#1: 'Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention.’ 

**Title:** Ultimatums

"Manners, Potter, or I’ll have to give you a detention." 

"Manners or detention?" Harry inquired as he strode right up to Draco.

Draco nodded, backing up from Harry until he was sandwiched between Harry and the wall. He swallowed, hard, when Harry slapped his hands against the wall right next to his head. Harry pressed in close to Draco, trapping him with his body and a glare. 

_All right,_ Draco thought. _So maybe the threat hadn't been such a good idea._ Then, he felt Harry's erection through the material of their robes, and he grinned as Harry's mouth curved into a smile. 

"Yes," Draco whispered. "I know which one I prefer."

"I can imagine." Harry dropped one hand, ran it along Draco's hip, and then back up his side. His fingers curled around Draco's neck and tangled into the hair at his nape. "And I suppose you are expecting to have restraints, and to dole out commands, and possibly even give a spanking or two?"

Draco nodded, unable to speak while Harry's hands played along his body. He licked his lips, leaned in and nuzzled along Harry's jaw. "You'd make such a lovely, naughty school boy."

"Or I could beg ever so nicely, yes? Please, Draco. Please let me taste you. I want you in my mouth right now." Harry ground their hips together, his lips planted small nips and kisses along the side of Draco's face. "Please, fuck me, Draco," he pleaded.

Draco closed his eyes, certain that the noise that escaped, that little whinging sound, hadn't really come from him. "Oh, Gods."

"Decisions, decisions," Harry murmured and sucked Draco's earlobe into his mouth.

Draco moaned, his hands fisted into Harry's shirt. He tugged the fabric loose, then slipped his hands under the cloth to stroke the muscles along Harry's broad back. 

"Choose quickly, Harry," he breathed and then groaned out a protest as Harry pulled away. 

"Neither," Harry breathed and he dropped to his knees. He tore open Draco's robes, rubbed his face against Draco's cock. "I'm going to have you right here."

Draco sucked in a breath as Harry's hot, wet mouth surrounded him and he clenched his fists in Harry's hair. Thrusting, he fucked Harry's mouth, gasping each time he slid deep into Harry's throat.

Harry hummed and sucked, licked and teased until Draco shouted a warning, but Harry held his prick even tighter within the confines of his mouth. Draco curled over Harry's body as he came. He panted, tried to get his breath back as Harry's tongue lapped up his release. With an all over body shudder, Draco finally straightened and Harry tucked him away.

Harry looked up at him and grinned. "Shall we finish this upstairs?"

"Lead the way," Draco murmured as he tugged Harry to his feet and wondered how soon he could issue another ultimatum to Harry.

~*~

Prompt 2: "Harry’s mind worked feverishly and his dreams, when he finally fell asleep, were broken and disturbed by images of Malfoy..."

 **Title:** Your Touch In My Dreams

_Malfoy laid sprawled across the floor as blood bled out onto the tile floor of the bathroom. Myrtle screamed, the sound echoing off the walls and in his head._

_Harry fell to his knees, his hands covered in crimson._

_"No," he breathed. "I'm…I'm sorry."_

"So am I," Draco said in a quiet voice. "Wake now, Harry."

_Opening his eyes, Harry found himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy stared at him, too, his eyes narrowed as if searching, then he looked away from Harry._

_"Is it him, Draco? Answer me!"_

_"Maybe..."_

_Harry struggled, trying to jerk away from the arms that held him even as Draco leaned in close once more and whispered,_ "Come back to me, Harry."

_Harry's scar burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, and he winced as Malfoy's arms wrapped about him. The hold was so tight that he could hardly breath. Fiendfyre licked at their feet as they flew toward the door._

"Almost there," Draco whispered. "You can do it. I have faith in you. You saved us once; do it again."

_A wall of fire flared in front of them. Harry's broom flew right into the flames, searing them both._

"No!"

"Harry!"

Harry gasped, and he opened his eyes to a blurry image. Draco's hands cradled his cheeks, holding him steady as he peered into Draco's concerned face. Their proximity to one another allowed Harry to see clearly and he calmed as Draco stroked his skin with his thumbs. 

"It's all right. We are fine." Draco soothed him and continued to whisper reassurances in his ear. A soft press of lips to his forehead settled him further.

Sleep hadn't ever come easy to Harry, more so since the war, but time and Draco's embrace made the nights easier. Dreams bothered both of them less often when they were together. "I hate when the dreams invade."

"I know," Draco murmured. "It's my turn to stand guard, now."

Harry hummed. "Safe here with you."

Draco cradled Harry in his arms. "You're safe and you can sleep again."

Harry swallowed and nodded, rubbing his face into Draco's chest, and he wondered how much longer the dreams would plague them.

~*~

Prompt#3: "Harry however had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Malfoy."

 **Title:** New Beginnings

The first Quidditch game following the war was a life-changing event for Harry. Hannah Abbott had taken over The Three Broomsticks, and to commemorate the reopening of the pub, she played the game over the wireless, inviting all her friends to help celebrate.

Harry, Ron and Neville were all seated at the bar, listening to the commencement ceremonies, when Malfoy and a couple of his cronies entered. The resulting fight destroyed several glasses, plates, and tables, and it was only Neville's timely intervention that saved Harry from being completely banned from the pub. He returned the next morning to help clean up the mess.

Malfoy was already there, throwing his money around and making good with Hannah before Harry could even stutter out an apology. Malfoy nodded at him as he walked out the door.

"Hannah…what…"

"Don't start, Harry," Hannah told him in a firm voice. "Malfoy paid reparations and is welcome in my pub. Now, what are you going to do to help?"

Harry bit his lip as she handed him a broom, brooding over the situation with Malfoy as he swept up the glass and broken wood pieces.

Each week, Malfoy returned to the pub, and Harry watched Malfoy more than he drank or listened to the game. He paid more attention to the way Malfoy's head tipped back when he laughed than the scores. The obsession was beginning to worry him, but Harry just had to know what Malfoy was doing.

Finally, the last game of the Finals rolled around, and Harry set two pints onto the table. He sat down across from Malfoy and waited.

Malfoy turned and eyed him. "Help you, Potter?"

Harry tilted his head and said, "Have dinner with me?"

Malfoy blinked, and even Harry was surprised; that hadn't been what he wanted to say.

Smirking, Malfoy nodded. "What time, Potter?"


End file.
